Prend toi avec amour
by Reika-Hx
Summary: -Alice Nine- "Vous partez donc dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais revenir... mais vous êtes déjà accoutumé à tout ceci..."


- Titre : Prend-toi avec amour  
- Auteur : Kyoko Heartnetx  
- Description/Résumé : "Vous partez donc dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais revenir... mais vous êtes déjà accoutumé à tout ceci. L'alliance d'un corps anonyme avec le votre, l'enivrante sensation de force que vous procure l'alcool, les cris de jouissances de votre partenaire d'un soir... Ceci, vous... vous aimez ceci ! Vous aimez cela plus que tout, alors vous vous dites que c'est la dernière fois puisque vous vous sentez pathétique... vous vous sentez pathétique mais vous reviendrez. Vous n'en êtes pas encore conscient mais vous reviendrez car il est déjà trop tard. "  
- Base : Alice nine  
- Crédits : Ils ne sont qu'à eux !  
- Classement : [+16]  
- Thèmes exploités : débauche de sois  
- Genres : Yaoi - Mystère - One shot

* * *

**Prend-toi avec amour**

Le monde de la nuit. Celui des ombres qui dansent contre les mûrs, des hommes douteux cachés à chaque coin de rue, des vicelard qui épient sans jamais toucher, des drogués allongés sur le bitume frais... Ce monde un peut trop décalé. Ce monde éclairé par les seules lumières des boules à facettes qui scintillent dans les boites de nuits pour faire danser en rythme les corps collés les uns aux autres. Ces personnes agglutinées, ces unions malsaines, inconnues... Ces débris d'âme qui airent dans la masse pour se trouver une moitié à baiser. Un corps à meurtrir volontairement. Un corps pour se vider, expier, oublier... D'un commun accord ne servir qu'à déversoir à sperme ou au contraire... être celui qui se déverse. Danser pour seul but de finir dans une rue jusque là inconnue, et dont vous ignorer le nom, avec une personne dont vous ignorer tout autant le nom et dont vous ignorer même parfois le sexe. Le lendemain matin vous vous réveillerait... et tout ceci pour vous sera rester aussi inconnu que la veille. Vous avez oublié. Oublié que vous étiez venu ici pour oublier les seules choses qui restes encore bien encrées dans votre cerveau. Vous partez donc dans l'espoir de ne plus jamais revenir... mais vous êtes déjà accoutumé à tout ceci. L'alliance d'un corps anonyme avec le votre, l'enivrante sensation de force que vous procure l'alcool, les cris de jouissances de votre partenaire d'un soir... Ceci, vous... vous aimez ceci ! Vous aimez cela plus que tout, alors vous vous dites que c'est la dernière fois puisque vous vous sentez pathétique... vous vous sentez pathétique mais vous reviendrez. Vous n'en êtes pas encore conscient mais vous reviendrez car il est déjà trop tard. Tout les soirs vous écumez les boites de nuit à la recherche d'un nouveau corps à votre guise. Vous trouvez toujours, vous vous savez expert à ce jeu là. Expert, oui. Faible aussi... mais vous ne préférez pas vous le dires. Vous êtes tellement convaincu d'être le roi de la nuit que vous en oubliez qu'en réalité, vous n'êtes rien... Puis un jour vous tombez sur un boite que vous n'aviez jamais remarqué. Elle est étrange de dehors... sacrément étrange. On ne l'à décrira pas... C'est un endroit que l'on se doit de garder secret. Une fois que vous connaissez cette endroit, que vous arrivez à pénétrer à l'intérieur et que vous découvrez cette ambiance qu'il n'y a nul par ailleurs... Une fois que vous êtes ici... Une seule chose vous reste en tête, une seule phrase : « je reviendrais »... Vous n'êtes même pas arrivé que vous savez déjà que vous allez revenir. Pourquoi ? Ici ce n'est comme nul part ailleurs. Les lumière sont tamisées, un air de musique que vous ne pensiez jamais apprécier résonne et vous martyrise les neurones, les personnes ici sont différentes... Tenue de vinyle, simili cuire, dentelle, latex... Tenue d'Adam pour les hommes, d'Eve pour les femmes. La peau est dévoilée, les corps à corps sur la piste de danse son incalculable, les étreintes enflammées unissent plusieurs corps les uns aux autres. Le sexe à l'état pure, le brut. Pas besoin de danser, pas besoin de s'enivrer, de se préparer, de draguer. Une piste. Vous posez un pied sur la piste et vous êtes à peine embarquer pour un autre protagoniste qui est là pour la même chose que vous, et qui le sait. Votre pudeur s'envole – parce que oui, vous êtes prude au début – tout s'envole... Vos idées préconçues, vos avis préfabriqués... tout ceci vous quittes et vous n'êtes plus que le vile esclave de vos pulsions sexuels. La prochaine fois vous viendrez habillé de la même manière que ces gens... peut-être même laisseriez vous de côté vos habit pour n'en garder plus aucun... Peut importe tant que vous vous sentez amène à pénétrer ou vous faire pénétrer. Peut importe par qui, pour quoi … Peut importe que la personne vous plaise ou non, puisque vous n'avez pas le temps de voir son visage que déjà vous vous êtes fait prendre.

Ce monde... Ce monde peut commode que des milliers d'âme perdus côtoies... Ce monde sans limite où le sexe règne en maitre. Imaginez-vous ce monde... Imaginez-vous que... vous faites partie de ce monde, que vous êtes piégé dans cette spiral infernale. Imaginez-vous sur cette piste de danse, ou en réalité vous faites tout autre chose que de dansez... Imaginez-vous, un garçon, vingt-et-un ans, sodomisé par un homme dont il ne connaitra jamais l'âge... pénétrant une fille aux trait aussi angélique que celle d'une vierge. D'autres mains non identifiées lui parcourant le corps, lui caressant son fessier, son ventre, ses cheveux ainsi que la moindres autres partie de son anatomie. Imaginez-vous que... le plaisir n'est même plus présent. Il n'a laissé place qu'à un vil semblant d'extase périmée et trop ancienne pour encore être utilisable. Pourtant ce jeune homme continue de se faire pénétrer, et de pénétrer. Il cri même, simulant ce désir qu'il ne frôle même pas du doigt. Il ne se rend même plus compte qu'il simule... Il ne pense plus à rien... Ses pensées l'ont désertées. Elles avaient honte de lui, et ce sont terrés bien au fond de son cerveau le temps qu'il tire sont coup puis s'en aille. Mais cela durait des heures, des heures durant lequel ce jeune homme ne pouvait même pas être fière d'avoir prit son pied... S'il prenait quelque chose c'était bien tout sauf ça... Peut-être tirait-il de cet acte une profonde humiliation dont il se servait pour parer aux aléas de sa vie le jour. Il se disait à chacune des erreurs qu'il faisait, à chaque faux pas... que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'il vivait la nuit. Il se servait de cette humiliation pour être heureux. Heureux... mais à quel prix ? Son désir envolé avec les années. Ses sentiments annihilés. Que pouvait-il faire désormais que tout ceci était enclenché ? Devait-il tout stopper ? Il n'en était pas capable... pas alors qu'il venait de tout perdre. Il lui fallait rentabiliser ces années de débauches... Oui, il le fallait.

Quatre heure du matin sonna chez le jeune homme alors qu'il passait le pas de sa porte. Il s'étala sur son canapé l'espace de quelques minutes avant de recevoir un coup de file. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Cependant il décrocha... Il avait l'esprit bien trop embrumé par l'alcool et le sexe qu'il se foutait royalement d'aller dormir ou non.

-Moshiiiiiiii Moshhhhh ?

-….

-Moshiii Moshhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ?

-….

-Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Il eu un hoquet, vomis sur son beau parquet et revint à sa « conversation ».

-Tu arrive ?

Le jeune homme fut prit d'un rire nerveux qui ne le quitta pas jusqu'à l'arriver de cette personne dont il avait jusqu'à oublier le nom. Qui l'avait appeler ? L'avait-on seulement appeler ? Sûrement... ou sûrement pas.

-Tora !

Il lui sembla que quelqu'un venait de lui parler mais jeta sa tête en arrière tout en ignorant les paroles de l'autre et il ferma ses paupières... C'était plus par lassitude que par fatigue qu'il faisait cela.

-Tu es encore allé là-bas ?

Aucune réponse.

-Pourquoi vas-tu là bas ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Tu ne ressent plus rien.

Un gémissement.

-Pas même l'ombre de toi même.

Un rire étouffé.

-Ta vie est triste, Tora.

Un sanglot naissant.

-Tu n'es même plus capable d'aimer, ou d'offrir ton corps par amour.

Des larmes qui coulent.

-Si seulement tu t'autorisait à guérir ton âme.

Le silence.

-ou guérir ton corps.

Un rire nerveux.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire.

De nouvelles larmes.

-Je sais que tu le veux.

Toujours plus de larmes.

-Laisse toi t'aider...

Il sentit une main lui caresser le visage, ce doux contact le ramena à la réalité...Il pouvait s'en sortir... Il le devait. Pour la personne qu'il était censé aimer. Il devait honorer cette personne.

-Prend-moi avec amour...

Un soupire de soulagement. La caresse continua son chemin jusqu'au cou du jeune homme. Il se décida enfin à relever la tête pour ouvrir les yeux.

Personne. Personne si ce n'est son reflet dans son miroir... Et ce mot écrit au rouge à lèvres sur ce miroir...

« _Prend-toi_...avec amour »

Se prendre... S'aimer...S'aimer sois même … Il n'avait jamais oser y penser. Cela lui faisait bien trop peur.

* * *

Owari~

Des avis ?

Bisous ~


End file.
